Higurashi, or something more
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, that's her name. Well, ONE of her names. She is also known as Sohma Kagome.FurubaInuyasha crossover
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is new, & I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I've got inspiration! & I hope I inspire more people to write FBIY xovers

**I ORDER YOU TO READ THE FOLLOWING FICS! **

Smoke by Sx39luverby Sx39luver Brother's by Sakurai No YukiLetter Years by Angel Baby1(that's her penname, all her stories are awesome!)  
(many other's but that's it for now)

**Title: Kagome Sohma**

**Chapter: Betrayal & Reunion  
**Higurashi. Yes, that's her name. Well, her maiden name anyways. When her father passed away, they decided to move out of the main house & to Mrs. Higurashi's father's shrine. Kagome was only 5 at the time, & her cousin Ayame, 15. She was crying, trying to stay with _her_ Aya! He was her favorite person, & she was being taken away! She could still see his long silver hair...his shimmering green eyes...

Kagome sat up quickly, sweating. It was just starting to get light out &, as Kagome got up she began to remember all the things she tried so hard to forget...She was a member of the zodiac, though a special case. Your probably wondering why she never transforms, well its simple really, about 13 years ago, an old priest cast a sealing spell on a simple silver anklet. The anklet is never taken off, & it seals away the curse. Almost like Kyo's bracelet but not quite.  
What animal is she? Well, like I said, she's a special case. She is a snake, like Ayame. She may not seem like a snake (judging by Aya) but she is. But that isn't all there is to her...she has a darker side to the seemingly _pure_ Kagome. Much like Haru, she has a split-personality. You see it often when she gets angry at the inu-baka. The cause for the split was when she was taken away from her cousins Gure, Tori, & Aya.  
While she lived in the main house they were inseparable, she liked to think of them as the 3 Musketeers. Then news came that her father was killed, & they were to move into her grandfather's shrine. She wouldn't have it though, & they had to drag her away, kicking & screaming while the 3 other musketeers could only watch. Aya & Gure crying a bit, & Tori trying to hide it, they _were_ 15 after all.  
Just as she was about to break down, she heard an irritated 'hmph!' & inu-baka & that bakemono of a clay pot walked into the hut, in Kaede's village.  
Regret flashed in Inuyasha's eyes momentarily, but was quickly replaced by hate & malice.  
"Well, Inuyasha? You promised me my soul back! Kill her!" Shouted the clay bitch.

"You want my soul, eh _mutt_?" I said cruelly to cover up the hurt that I felt, it was even worse then when Aya didn't try with all his might to keep me at the main house.

"Shut up you ugly bitch! Iron reaver...soul-stealer!" he shouted & slashed at me, catching me off guard in the shoulder...almost the same exact spot Naraku hit Kikyo when she was betrayed. 'Huh. How ironic...I hate irony.'  
As her blood began soaking the demon exterminator's outfit Sango had made for her, she grabbed the staff Miroku had gotten for her, it was almost the same as his, & ran like hell towards the well, the 2 asses following the whole way.

"You won't get away that easily!" Clay bitch yelled & shot a purifying arrow at her. She jumped, going as high as Sessho-maru could, thanks to Sessho-maru-sama's training, but it wasn't enough to dodge the arrow completely. It hit in the thigh, shattering the anklet with its purifying energy. 'Why...?' Kagome thought as she began to feel slightly woozy.  
As Kagome hit the bottom of the well, she leapt out, enduring the pain as Fluffy had taught. She ran as quickly as she could towards the Sohma house (the direction of it) but changed directions & ran towards Shigure's house instead. It took an hour, even at the speed Inuyasha could run. It only took that long because of the bloodloss though.  
When she started wobbling & losing consciousness the house came into sight, & only one thing came to mind on how to get Gure's attention, seeing as how she couldn't knock. So she took a huge breath &-  
**GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

- One minute earlier, inside Shigure's house-

"Stupid cat! How many times do I have to tell you! I-"

"I don't frickin' _care_ what you think, you damn rat!"

"Now, now you two, you really shouldn't fight in front of Tohru! It's so ru-"  
**GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!** " A female voice almost screeched from outside.  
All at once Shigure became serious, worrying the 3 others at the table. Shigure was never this serious!  
But he was. Very. He had recognized that voice. 'But...it can't be! Gome is so far away! &...' He thought as he shot out of his seat & was out the door faster than the others could blink. They ran after, worried about the baka.  
The sight they were met with next was horrifying. Shigure was frozen in the doorway, eyes wide with shock & disbelief, & for good reason! A girl, no older then Tohru, with long black hair, an odd, form-fitting outfit, & a staff, was only 16 feet from the door. That's not what was so horrifying though. It was the blood soaking her whole outfit, & the arrow protruding from her thigh. As the scene finally registered, Shigure ran forward & caught the odd girl; they were shocked to see that he didn't transform.

"Gome…"Shigure said, slightly above a whisper.

"I found ya, Gure..." Kagome smirked. "You, Aya, & Tori, ya thought you lost me for good? Baka no inu!" At that tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yuki! Call Hatori! **NOW!**" Shigure ordered begining to panic.  
Stunned by his tone, Yuki ran back to the house & called Hatori.

"Hatori? You have to come! Theres a girl here, she's been hurt, badly!"

"Calm down Yuki, give me a description & tell me what happened," he ordered calmly.

"She's got long black hair, gray-blue eyes, & Shigure called her 'Gome'-"

"Are you sure!" He cut off, shocking Yuki, again.

"Hai. She has a large gash on her left shoulder & an arrow in her right thigh, Shigure-"

"I'll be there as fast as I can, Ayame will wan't to know aswell!" with that he hung up, shocking Yuki yet _again_ !  
When he went to see how Shigure was handling the girl, he noticed blood staining the floor, so he must have brought her inside already. He followed the blood to Shigure's room, where the girl was laid out on his bed, Shigure & Tohru by her side.

"Hatori's coming?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Hai, he actually sounded panicked & said Ayame would be coming as well," he replied.  
Shigure muttered, "well, she _is_ our cousin..."

"_What!_" All 3 (Kyo was off to the side) asked in unison.

"But I've never seen her at new years, & she couldn't be a member of the zodiac!" Kyo stated, completely confused.

"There are..._special_ reasons for that, see, when she was 5 she was taken to live with the Higurashi's, her mother's side of the family. She was born on the same day as Aya, only 10 years later. She is a snake, no one knows how, or why, but she is. She grew up with us &-"

"Gure…? That you...?" A slightly hoarse voice asked.

"Gome! You're awake! What happened!" Shigure asked, much like a mother. Kagome snorted, surprising everyone.

"Nice way to say hello! That..._baka_, he did it, one of my..._companions_ betrayed me. He...I _will_ get him & that...incarnate of mine back for this..." She answered, bitterly. Just then Hatori came running in, followed by a terrified Ayame. Her eyes became unfocused & confused when she saw Ayame.

"Fluffy-sama…?" she asked weakly.

"No Gome, its Aya." he said, fear edging into his voice. Yuki looked shocked (again!). Ayame was taking this as seriously as Shigure.

"Tori too?" She began crying silently. "'Bout _damn_ time! It took you 11 _friggin'_ years & being near death for you to come & see me! Baka no ningen...GAH! sorry, I picked that up from Fluffy-sama..."

"Be quiet Gome, now, I've got to bandage that shoulder & leg." As he was saying this he began removing her clothes (she still has her under-clothes on). Everyone gasped at the gash on her shoulder. It looked like a _huge_ claw mark! As Hatori bandaged it he noticed she barely even flinched.

"So Gome, what have you been doing lately? The last letter we got from you was about 3 months ago. You said you were going on a trip or something of the like. You never said where, though." Hatori said, conversationally.

"If I told you that...I'd have ta kill ya," she said, smirking through the pain. "Well...seriously, I've been all over Japan, searching for something...something I broke."


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"_So Gome, what have you been doing lately? The last letter we got from you was about 3 months ago, you said you were going on a trip or something of the like. You never said where, though." Hitori said, conversationally._

"_If I told you that...I'd have ta kill ya" she said, smirking through the pain. "Well...seriously, I've been all over Japan, searching for something...something I broke."_  
This time:

"And what might that have been? You always were a bit clumsy." Gure said, making her laugh.

"The...Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. Doubt you know the legend though..."

"Why don't you tell us then? & why it's so important to you."

"He'd kill me if he knew I told so many people. All I can say is that it...is very powerful &...many people are after it." Hatori frowned suddenly.

"Where's your anklet? You know, the special one?" Kagome stared down at her ankle.

"Shimatta! The arrows energy must have shattered it!" Her eyes darkened to navy. "When I get my hands on that...that _woman_, she'll wish she was never resurrected!" She said, changing personalities. Everyone looked confused at what she said.

"Well, I see your other personality is still intact-" Yuki, Kyo, & Tohru all stared at Hatori strangely."-but what was that about...'resurrected'?" Kagome motioned him closer & whispered in his ear for about 10 minutes, Hatori's face getting paler & paler. When she was done, he sat there, thinking.

"I'm so sorry Gome...I didn't realize what you'd been through...500 years?" At her nod he paled even more, if possible. Nobody seemed to notice Shigure's ears twitch & his face turn as pale as Hatori's, except for Kagome (he is a dog after all).

"What was that about?" Kyo said, asking what everyone else was thinking.

"Who're they? Oh...y'know what? Cat & rat rhyme!" As Kagome started giggling, everyone except Tori, Gure, & Aya stared at her oddly.

"What! Sessho-maru-sama taught me how to read auras & stuff!" she said defensively. Aya's eyebrows rose.

"And who might this...Sessho-maru be? Hm?"

"You should respect him a lot more Aya-chan! He _is_ royalty! & my teacher!" Kagome said, full of pride for the Taiyokai of the western lands. "You'd like him you baka inu. Course...he does have this problem with humans..." Again, everyone stared, confused (except Tori & Gure).

"Isn't this Sessho-maru-sama human?" (Aya-chan).  
"Shimatta…Shouldn'ta said that...grrrr...no. He's...The-Taiyokai-of-the-western-lands-from-500-years-in-the-past!" She said as fast as she could.

Everyone stared then- Shigure burst out laughing.

"What'd you say Gome?" Asked Aya, even he didn't catch that. Shigure laughed harder, Kagome joining him, & Hatori chuckling slightly.

"No, I don't think I will..." she mused, smirking. Noticing the three other people in the room, Kagome bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I was so busy confusing you, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Higurashi Kagome, or Sohma Kagome." she added with a slight grin.

Yuki was the first to recover from his shock, & blushed a little. He bowed & introduced himself and the other two. "I am sorry Ms. Higurashi-"

"Please, just Kagome, or Gome" she smiled lightly.

"I am Sohma Yuki, this is Sohma Kyo, & Honda Tohru." When she looked at Tohru, there was recognition in her eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be friends with Hanajima...would you?" Tohru nodded, a confused grin on her face.

"Do you remember, when she brought you to a shrine about...hm, by car it'd be...1 1/2 hours away? She brought you to meet her cousins? It was about 5 months ago."

She thought for a moment & brightened a little. "Yes! I remember. There was that nice old man, he tried to purify Hana-" everyone sweat dropped & Kagome started laughing"- & a...Ah! That was you! You were wearing the robes of a Miko & chasing the old man around with a broom!" The sweat drops grew at that.  
Jii-chan shoulda known Hana-chan was coming! Plus, I was getting revenge for him always telling my friends I was sick, & I'm usually standing right behind him for Kami's sake!" She sighed heavily. "You were the one who saved him & calmed me. Even Fluffy-sama has trouble calming me down! & it's been worse lately what with Kikyo-Damn!" She realized too late she had said too much.

"And Kikyo would be?" prompted Aya, seeing his chance to get information.

She started growling. "She's a Miko as well, very powerful. Wants the Shikon no Tama, &…well, she's been working with Naraku &..." She couldn't continue, she would explode with rage!

"&…?"Aya pushed (Gure was slowly backing away unnoticed).

"SHE is the one whose arrow was stickin' outta my friggin' leg! The one who convinced Inuyasha to kill me, & return her soul! The one who STOLE part of the jewel from me! Who STOLE part of my SOUL! The bitch that causes all my suffering!"...'Well...I exploded...' They all stared, in complete shock, slowly digesting this knowledge.

"Kagome-nee!" A small voice shouted from outside.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome yelled back, smiling widely.

"Baka no Onna! My Lord wishes you to return! He could smell your disgusting blood & sent me to retrieve you!" An extremely annoyed Jaken yelled back.

"And that, is Jaken," Kagome said with a smile, the anger from moments before already forgotten. She was quite fond of the lil' toad, & was happy him & Rin-chan had come.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaken stood outside of a house in the middle of the forest, Rin dancing around him merrily. He shot a disgusted look her way & then before he could call out the little ningen beat him to it.

"Kagome-nee!" she called & soon she was answered.

"Rin-chan!" That onna's voice sounded weak...he almost seemed concerned. Almost. The truth was the little toad had grown fond of the witty onna.  
He called out, annoyance in every word, "Baka no Onna! My Lord wishes you to return! He could smell your disgusting blood & sent me to retrieve you!"

He heard her mumble something to the other ningens he could smell in the house.

Kagome smiled, a genuine smile that shocked the Sohma's & one Tohru Honda. Kagome motioned for Shigure to help her up, & when he obliged they moved to the front door & walked out.  
The sight that met them was _not_ what they had expected. A small child dancing around & a small..._toad!_ Kagome continued oblivious to the gawking Sohma's behind her, all but Tori & Gure, that is. When the two saw Kagome they had very different reactions. Rin ran to Kagome & glomped her as best she could, Kagome trying not to wince. Jaken stared & then snorted, his concern hidden from all but Kagome, & said, "Well, leave it to _you_ to get so badly injured. Sessho-maru-sama will not be pleased..."  
Her face darkened & she said slowly, "Fluffy-sama will not like _any_ of what has happened today...he will be most displeased with his half-brother, I can assure you of that." Jaken stared for a moment. What could make his lord even _more_ displeased with that baka no hanyou of a half-brother? Then it clicked & his eyes widened the slightest bit, & Kagome nodded almost imperceptibly. It was that _hanyou_ that attacked the onna. Anger surged through the little yokai, his eyes burning ever so slightly.

"Yes, he will be _most_ displeased," he agreed. Kagome smirked.

"He'll be even more pissed than that whole thing over Tetsussaiga, which is definitely saying something." Kagome said, controlled anger in every word. Shigure frowned at that. The Kagome he knew was nice, cheerful, & hated violence...except for video games...she got very scary when she was killing other opponents, & that was when she was 5! This new Kagome was mature & more calculating. His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome looked around, seemingly puzzled.

"What're you looking for Gome?" He asked, concern & worry laced in with his normal cheeriness.

"Did you bring Ah-Un with you?" Jaken mock-glared at her, which was pretty funny seeing as he was small, green, & grumpy.

"Of course you baka! He's in those trees over there, resting a bit. We did come straight here. My Lord wasn't able to come, he was at a meeting with the Taiyokai of the South, you know how the wars been going, & he couldn't leave. You could see the worry on his face, & you know that's a bad sign for him; so he sent us to fetch you." Jaken seemed even more tired then usual, & Kagome realized with a start that the poor old toad must have been up for a long time worrying about the Taiyokai of the South & Fluffy-sama's infamous temper concerning the Cat yokai who ruled there.  
She bowed her head in thanks, surprising Jaken. "I am sorry to add more to his worries...& Jaken-san" he snorted at that," I _do_ realize what that treaty means to the Western Lands, so I will come quietly. As long as my cousin's may come as well," she gestured to the Sohma's surrounding them, all still in some form of shock. Kagome snorted, not hiding her amusement at all.  
Jaken stared at them all, seeming to judge their worth. He finally 'hmphed' & nodded, accepting her terms.

"They may come, but Ah-Un can only carry so many..." he trailed off seeing her mischievous glance at the tall black haired man supporting her. "What are you thinking, onna? I know that look, I've seen it one too many times right before you did something foolish-" Just as he said that Kagome leapt, with surprising speed, away from Shigure & started chanting something quietly. Jaken's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. "You baka! That is a dangerous spell for you in that condition! You could-" a small _FSSSSHHHHHH..._ was heard & a large cloud-like thing appeared under Kagome & lifted a foot from the ground.  
The Sohma's stared at the light purple cloud & back at the now sitting Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome just smirked. "Well, get on you slow pokes!" she teased. The first to move was, surprisingly, Kyo. He stepped onto the cloud, testing his weight on it before walking over & sitting next to Kagome, smiling sneakily. He grinned at Kagome, & she grinned back, both starting to scare the other people present. Then they glanced back at Yuki, Tohru, Aya, & Tori; Gure was already sitting on the other side of Kagome. As they each got on slowly, Tori last, Ah-Un came over & the two headed dragon nearly scared the pants off of them, except Tori who looked at the Dragon strangely.

Then as the cloud-thingy began to rise Kagome started in a nasally voice, "All passengers on this flight to Sengoku Jidai, please buckle you seat-belts & make sure your trays are in the upright position." They all stared at the strange girl oddly. "What!" she asked defensively, Rin laughing at her antics. She had done the same thing when Rin rode on her cloud-thingy (that's what it was actually called, or named by Kagome...her 'cloud-thingy'), though she had no idea what it meant, she got the gist of it.  
As they started heading towards the well, Kagome started humming the song 'Breaking The Habit' by Linkin Park. She went through at least fifteen other songs by the time they reached the well, & even got Gure to join in on the last five. The pain in her shoulder & leg were still a dull ache, so when they landed, she had no problems getting up, until the cloud-thingy disappeared & she felt the loss of energy. She wobbled a bit & leaned against the closest person, which happened to be Kyo. He seemed annoyed but held back any comments at the pained look on her face.

"Oi…now I realize why I wasn't in so much pain" her voice was a little rougher & her breathing a little abnormal, but she waved away Tori when he shot her a concerned look. "It was my Miko powers dulling it & now I've used up a lot of that energy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow…this chapter was written like…last year and then typed at like 1 AM so it's kinda crappy, but I hope you enjoy it! It's just a filler for inbetween chapters 3 and 5 but that doesn't matter.

The Sohma's and Tohru were still in shock when they arrived at the shrine; though they were getting sick of Kagome and Shigure singing random songs. As they set down Kagome noticed a familiar aura traveling towards them. She smiled lightly as Hana-chan came walking up the stairs in that odd graceful way only she could pull off. The others hadn't noticed her yet.

"Gome-chan…you're alright?" came her soft voice. Tohru turned around, eyes widening in shock.

"Hana! What are you…?" she trailed off as Hana glanced at her.

"So, the Sohma's know now?" She asked, seemingly not hearing Tohru. Kagome nodded slightly and sighed.

"Kikyo finally got to Inuyasha. They came for me and so I ran. When I reached this side I ran for the Sohma Main House, but went to Gure-chan's instead. I had no wish to see Akito-sama…" Kagome shuddered, remembering the pitiful excuse for a human being.

"How bad did they injure you, Gome-chan?" There was a subtle note of controlled anger in her voice, and here eyes narrowed. Again Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha got his claws on me and Kikyo got me in the thigh with an arrow…she shattered it Hana-chan…" Kagome looked down in sadness and anger. Hana's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed fiercely in anger.

"That insolent dog-no offense Sohma-sam-" a 'none taken' was heard there "-he did not deserve such companions." Tohru still stared and Hana finally looked at her. "Tohru-chan, it is good to see you," her eyes and voice softened.

It was then that Yuki realized what Hana had said. "Hanajima-san, you know about-"

"Hai, I am Gome-chan's cousin after all. She told me much about you, I found it quite amusing when I would mention your electrical signals." She smiled softly at that and Kagome laughed.

"Now there's the Hana-chan I know! Still as sadistic as when you were 10!" Jaken snorted in amusement while Rin looked at Hana in fascination.

"Yare, yare, Gome-chan…Are we going to stand here all day staring, or are we going to meet this 'Sessho-maru-sama'?" Aya asked, slight sarcasm in every word.

Kagome snorted and turned toward the well house. Kyo stared at the small structure strangely. "What're we s'posed to do in _thare?_" He asked gruffly.

Kagome's face darkened and she chuckled. The Sohma's and Tohru backed up slightly, all but Shigure and Hatori. "'Do' you say? We4'll go through the well, nit-wit!"


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you appreciate this! I typed it during Summer School Engrish class and I'm rather proud of it (and hopefully I fixed that whole Half-the-page-is-chopped-off thing)

Kyo was staring at her like she had grown a second head and the fact that she was cackling almost madly didn't help one bit. As Shigure joined Kagome in her cackling Hana looked at Kyo.  
"Ky-san, do not ask questions; it only makes things more confusing." She smiled slightly at his stunned expression, and Kagome's sudden silence. She nodded to Kagome and they turned towards the beat up well house.  
"Time to get going, I guess." There was a tone of despair in her voice that was barely noticeable. Tohru frowned, but followed after the now moving group.  
"Well, this is it!" came the prideful exclamation from Kagome; everyone else just stared, unimpressed wit the drab, dusty well. Kagome started pouting and said, with a hint of hurt in her voice, "I know it doesn't LOOK like much, but the amount of raw energy surrounding it is amazing." Everyone just stared at her, faces blank. "You can't sense it…?" When they all nodded, all but Hana that is, she sighed and began to explain. "You see, the well is more then five hundred years old and it's been accumulating mystical energies since it was created. As I've learned, it takes at least 300 years to gather enough energy to become noticeable."  
After taking a deep breath, and bracing herself for the incredulous reactions, she continued. "It seems that, as far as anyone knows, the well was created from a special species of tree; one with demonic qualities. The added effect of the accumulated energies created a portal through time and space. For those of you who didn't understand any of that-" at this she glared at Ayame, who was currently waving his hand in the air like an impatient child "-the well is, basically, a doorway to the past. You can travel to and from a certain period in time, but only if you have a jewel shard." She was about to continue but Tohru's quiet voice interrupted.  
"Kagome-san…." She looked slightly embarrassed but continued anyways, "what exactly do you mean by 'jewel shard'?" Kagome mentally and physically hit herself over the head. 'I should have explained that!' she thought, angry with herself for forgetting.  
"To understand that you must first know of the Shikon no Tama, or The Jewel of Four Souls. You don't need to know too much about it, only that many a demon is after it and a few years ago I shattered it. The shards shot in different directions, scattering across Japan. Just one piece of the jewel increases ones power at least tenfold." 'And the incredulous stares make their appearance!' She thought with a weary sigh.  
"Just continue, Gome-chan; if they still do not believe afterwards I shall explain it to them," came Hana's monotonous voice. Kagome nodded in thanks and thought for a moment on what to say.  
"The well allows you to travel approximately 500 years into the past-shut up Ayame-" Ayame had been about to interrupt "-the first time I was pulled through by a demon called Mistress Centipeded, and after getting away I was captured by villagers. I was mistaken as a demon but the miko of the village saw me for what I truly was." She glanced down for a moment, trying not to think of Inuyasha's betrayal. With a shuddering sigh she began again. "She realized that I was the reincarnation of her deceased sister-Kikyo. Kikyo had been killed by a half demon named Inuyasha-or so everyone believed-who had been pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow."  
She explained about that night and how she, along with a demon slayer, a kitsune, and a monk traveled with Inuyasha to collect the jewel shards. She talked about Naraku and his deciept and of all the important allies and battles that had been fought. It was at least an hour later-she had to answer many questions-before she was able to get to the point of her story (she had left out Inuyasha's betrayal, it was still too fresh in her memory). "We have to go through the well and meet with Sessho-maru-sama, I bet he's pacing by now." At that she and Rin were giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world, and everyone but Jaken and Hana backed away slightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized when she had her giggling under control. "It's just, if you knew how people viewed Fluffy-sama, then you'd find it hysterical too."  
"Hai, hai, Milord is very grumpy all the time," Rin added, trying to make them see why it was so funny.  
"The word is stoic, Rin-chan, and that's only because he has a grudge against nearly everyone." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact way and Rin nodded in all seriousness. They burst into more giggles a minute later.  
After all the laughter had died away Kagome made a decision. "I'll explain more later, but now we really have to get to Fluffy-sama…he'll end up coming here himself and we really do NOT need that." Without waiting for a response she took Rin into her arms and jumped into the old well. It took a minute for everyone to realize what just happened but slowly they all made their way into the well.  
On the other side Kagome and Rin had already sat down near a large tree. When Hatori noticed her heavy breathing and even more pale face he hurried over. "You've lost a lot of blood Gome-chan, we should really see to those injuries." But Kagome just shrugged off his worry, staring at something behind the heard of Sohma's.  
"No need….Fluffy-sama is…already here," she said, through tired pants. And indeed, he was standing not five feet from the well, on the opposite side from where the Sohma's had come out. He looked almost exactly like he normally did except that his hair was a bit ruffled and there was a small crinkle in his brow, most likely from worry.  
He took one look at the claw marks on her shoulder and his eyes bled red. "I'll kill him," he nearly snarled, his voice nowhere near calm. Kagome paled even more, she had forgotten how Sessho-maru got when he was in a demon rage.  
"Shimatta!" Was the only thing she could get out before she was up and running infront of the Sohma's. "Move back!" she shouted at them when they didn't seem to realize the danger. Averyone complied with the panicked order, except for Rin who came up behind her, moving slowly-she knew the danger. "Sessho-maru-sama, calm down! He isn't here, you'll only end up killing innocents!" When that got no response she tried another tactic. "If you don't stop right now I'll say 'it'! I will!" This seemed to get a reaction because the mans eyes began to lighten. That only lasted until he glanced down and saw the arrow wound in her leg-this time his face began to lengthen. "Kuso! Don't make me say it!" Kagome pleaded, she knew how he hated when she used this against him, but she had no choice…  
"Heel!" as soon as the word left her lips a previously unnoticed necklace around the enraged Taiyokai began glowing a deep blue color. As it glowed it pulled downwards, and after a moment of futile resistance, Sessho-maru slammed into the ground face first. It took less then five seconds for Rin and Kagome to burst into hysterical laughter.


End file.
